1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical device and method for deploying multiple wire guides percutaneously into a blood vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
The Seldinger technique has been used successfully for many years to introduce wire guides percutaneously into a blood or other vessel of humans and animals. The technique is popular because minimal trauma is introduced to the surrounding tissue. According to the technique, a needle is introduced into a vessel. A straightened wire guide is inserted into the vessel through the needle. After the wire guide is advanced into the vessel, the needle may be removed over the wire guide and the wire guide secured to limit further advancement into the vessel. Subsequently, a dilator may be advanced over the wire into the insertion point to open up the site and facilitate introduction of other medical devices, such as catheters. Two wire guides may be implemented adjacent to each other in some procedures. In such instances, the secondary wire guide is typically introduced after the first and then advanced to the same destination. Each wire guide may have different characteristics and is advanced separately through the vasculature to the region of interest. For example, the secondary wire guide may be stiffer than the first. Individually advancing each wire guide through tortuous vessels can be time consuming and introduce additional trauma to the vessel.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a medical device and improved method for sequentially deploying multiple wire guides in adjacent relationship.